


ｓｔａｙ

by tiredgeyama



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: College AU, Cussing, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Sexual Themes, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgeyama/pseuds/tiredgeyama
Summary: “Could you hold me without any talking?We could try to go back where we startedI don't even have to stayI don't even have to stay butIf I woke up with you in the morningI'd forget all the ways that we're brokenI don't care if you've changedI don't even have to stay..”
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Haru/Reader (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ

_The cherry blossoms were flying through the air aimlessly. He couldn’t stop staring at her. The way her eyes held a sparkle when she was truly excited. Or the way her smile seemed to make his heart react a certain way. He knew, deep down he knew, he should’ve stopped looking at her. They were just friends, always have been.  
_

_Too lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice her fingers intertwine with his, not until she rubbed her thumb every so softly against his skin. That minuscule motion sent a warmth throughout his body. This was new— everything with her was new. Emotions he never fully understood or only heard of from their friends.  
  
He shook his head trying to get rid of the million questions that ran through his mind. He was with Mai. She was with Haru. They were both happily taken... So he knew, right then and there, he would keep his distance. Touches from each other weren’t foreign to them. They had always been that way, it shouldn’t have been that big of deal._

_Just friends, he told himself._  
  
_And then, she spoke. That sweet, soothing voice that always brought him back in, even if he didn’t mean to. He hated it— hated the way his name sounded so perfectly coming out of her rose-pink lips; the way he wanted to make sure it was the only name that she wouldn’t get tired of._

 _That’s when he looked into her e/c orbs. His breath hitching to his throat, completely entranced by her beauty. Subconsciously, he pulled her closer to his body, every so gently squeezing her hand._ _They stayed that way for the rest of the day, neither acknowledging the emotions that were developing between them._

_Just friends, she told herself._


	2. Chapter 2

  
The Jasmine Dragon was bustling with customers as per usual. Even though summer was over, the weather was still quite hot during this time. Although, it didn’t beat the heat from the Fire Nation. Y/N smiled, remembering the time when Zuko said Boiling Rock was probably cooler than the Fire Nation. 

“What’s got you smiling over there?”

Y/N immediately jumped up looking towards the voice. She was met with green eyes of her boyfriend, Haru. He had gotten taller since they first met, now attempting to wear an awful bread. _I really hope he gets rid of that thing soon,_ she thought.

Haru leaned into the counter giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. “Good morning,” he whispered. Y/N looked up giving him a small smile, mumbling a “morning.”

Usually, intimate moments like this would make her heart skip a beat, yet the feeling never came. It had been like that for awhile now and she wish it didn’t. Y/N knew Haru was trying his hardest to get their relationship back to what it was before, and she appreciated him for that. Since on her end she wasn’t really trying at all, if she was being honest.

_“Don’t worry about it, all couples go through that.” Suki reassured. “Sokka and I went through something similar last year, and look at us now! We’re better than before!”_

_Y/N was laying down in her bed, scooping another unhealthy amount of ice cream. Her life felt the way her room looked– messy. She hadn’t spoken to Haru once during summer break claiming it was because they were both busy. (Which technically wasn’t a lie.)_

_Zuko invited her to go with his family to visit one of the Air Nomad temples, since “it had been a long time they all were together”, according to his mother. And being the nice person she is, she immediately said yes on the spot. It was the best summer break she had in a while._

_“Yeah, don’t worry so much sweet cheeks,” Toph said. “You and Haru will be back to pouncing like rabbits once this is over!”_

Taking a deep breath, Y/N grabbed Haru’s hand, taking him completely by surprise. With everything that’s been going on, they couldn’t remember the last time they actually touched each other. Haru never initiated anything since Y/N never acted interested. Maybe things were turning around finally. 

Not wanting to let this moment slip, Haru scooted closer to her, moving her h/c behind her ears; light pressing his lips to her lobe. “Wanna get out of here, baby?”

Usually intimate moments like this would make Y/N’s heart beat erratically, yet the feeling never came. No butterflies in her stomach, no sudden heat racing through her body, not a single reaction. She knew it takes two to make it work, and if she wanted to get back to where their relationship was, then she needed to put in the effort to do so.   
  
Closing her e/c eyes, Y/N nodded her head to signal yes. She didn’t want to look at his green eyes; to see the eagerness in them. Haru was a good guy through and through, he didn’t deserve what she was doing to him. Yet she couldn’t stop herself. He loved her so much and it showed through his actions. She loved him, too. They had been together for two years, rarely fought, so she couldn’t understand why she was feeling this way.   
  
_Maybe this is what we need. Maybe this is what I need._

Brown skin began to mix with the thought of alabaster skin. Green eyes were slowly turning golden, with the prominent scar on the left side of his face. She imagined running her fingers through his long, obsidian hair; recalling the way his skin felt against hers. Closing her eyes shut, she let herself have this one moment to be happy without feeling guilt.

  
  
▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Zuko’s phone notification went off again. Mai had been texting and calling nonstop ever since he got back. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to his girlfriend. She was very good at having a conversation with him, despite being so distant with everyone else. It's just right now Mai wasn’t the person he wanted to hear from.

He hadn’t heard from Y/N since they got back. He knew she was busy since fall semester would be starting soon at Kuei Tech in Ba Sing Se. A part of him wished she decided to attend Fire Nation University along side him, that way he could see her whenever he wanted. 

Another notification popped up. _I should probably get that_ , he thought. Expecting it to be Mai, Zuko was rather surprised his uncle decided to text him, considering it was very rare. He quickly opened up the message, heart aching a little at what he saw.

**Uncle Iroh**

10:30 AM

Good morning, Zuko! I hope your day is going well! Thought I’d let you know I ran into Y/N at the tea shop. She said she hasn’t heard from you since we’ve gotten back. I do hope everything is alright. You two seemed to enjoy summer break from what I could tell. Nonetheless, I hope you’re staying in good health and being consistent with your training!

Also, the tea Monk Gyasto recommended has been quite the talk here! I’ll make sure to send you some. With love, Uncle Iroh 

  
Guilt quickly consumed Zuko. He wasn’t ignoring her and he hoped she didn’t think that. With everything that’s been going on recently, he just wasn’t sure how to approach her anymore. It was obvious something was going on between them, and he didn’t want that to jeopardize their friendship. So, he felt the best way to go about this was to give her space. It seemed as if it hasn't been bothering her. 

_Perhaps I should call her... Maybe some small talk. Yeah, that wouldn’t be so bad,_ he said, trying to convince himself.

Without any hesitation, Zuko scrolled down to her name and dialed. One.. two... three... no answer. He tried again, no answer. With a defeated sigh, he put the phone down. He could try again later. However, it deeply bothered him that she didn't answer. Y/N was quick to respond to his texts and calls. He knew it'd been about two months since they went to one of the Air Nomad's Temple, but he didn't think she would be this affected by it. 

Deciding to head out, he figured he'd meet his girlfriend. He knew he shouldn't keep putting her off to the side. Mai didn't do anything wrong and it seemed as if Y/N wasn't going to answer him soon. Before he could head out the door, his little sister, Kiyi swiftly ran up and grabbed onto his leg. Kiyi looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes. She was his little partner in crime. Wherever Zuko went she tagged along most of the time. He grabbed onto her arms throwing her on his shoulders.

"Where ya going, Zu-Zu?" she asked, instantly playing with his hair. He had yet to tie it up in his signature bun. He could already hear the Gaang teasing him for that stupid ponytail he used to have. Zuko shuddered at the thought. 

A smile slowly crept on his face. He missed his friends dearly. They all kept in touch during the summer break making sure to keep one another updated with their current outings. He ran into Aang at one of the Temples, since Aang usually volunteers there to help out the monks. A part of Zuko couldn't believe Aang was considering to become one. It seemed kind of pointless, since him and Katara were already so far into their relationship and it's not as if he hasn't be offered a spot at the different universities in the Four Cities. _I should probably catch up with him on that._

He felt a sudden tug on his hair, letting out a sudden yell. Kiyi immediately began to laugh. "You ignored my question, Zu-Zu!"

"Sorry," he said. "I was just thinking of the group. I miss them, and to answer your question, I'm going to see Mai. Would you like to come with me?"

Zuko didn't miss the facial expression Kiyi made. It was no surprise to him that his family didn't particularly approve of Mai, not after how many times they would make up and break up. He knew Ursa, his mom, tried her best to be supportive of his relationship with the girl. Her family and his have known each other for years, even before he was born. It was natural that they grew up together. He always had a crush on Mai, since Azula continuously teased him for it.

He abruptly stopped, his heart aching at the thought of his other sister. Ever since Azula had her mental breakdown Zuko wasn't allowed to see her anymore. Her mental health had suddenly gotten worse and was deemed too dangerous for herself and others. Even though their relationship wasn't exactly perfect, she was still his sister no matter what happened.

Consumed by his thoughts, Zuko didn't notice Kiyi had jumped off his shoulders running towards their Mom. The younger sister could tell something was bothering her brother. She hadn't seem him like this in a while, and the thought of her brother feeling lonely made her heart hurt. Quickly, running to her mom, she whispered something in Ursa's ears, earning a nod from the woman.

"Zuko, dear, let's go visit your Uncle Iroh! I hear the tea he bought from the Temple has been all everyone is talking about. And to be honest, I'm quite jealous we haven't had any yet," she teased  
  
Suddenly, Zuko's face began to brighten up. He knew this was a perfect opportunity to finally talk with Y/N. Maybe surprising her with a necklace from the local Fire Nation City jeweler. With the idea in mind, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

"Hey mom, you think you can help me customize a necklace?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many feelings towards this chapter asjklfgh !!! I hope it wasn't boring and I’m sorry it was short! I’ll try my best to make the future chapters longer! Don't worry, the rest of the Gaang will show up soon! I promise! Please leave a comment/review, it's much appreciated. :)
> 
> I do not own any rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender.


	3. Chapter 3

  
“So, from my understanding, you thought of Zuko while having sex with Haru?”

Y/N groaned into her hands. It had been a couple days since _that_ happened. Of course, it didn’t make the situation better when she turned her phone screen on and saw two missed calls from Zuko. A part of her wanted to call back right away, but what would she say? The calls were completely unexpected. It wasn’t necessarily out of character for them to go a while without talking. Yet, it had been two months. So why was he trying to get ahold of her now?

“I can feel your judgmental eyes, Katara. You don’t need to look at me like that.” 

In retrospect, Katara didn’t have the slightest idea on how to approach the situation. This changed everything. The Gaang was very well aware of what was going on between Zuko and Y/N. Their quick glances and constant touches didn’t go unnoticed by their friends.   
  
However, this was different— very different. It’s not that the blue eyed girl didn’t agree with what her best friends were doing. Nothing major has happened between them (that they know of.) Yet, somehow, no matter how many ways Y/N would try to go about it, thinking of someone else during such an intimate moment just made things more difficult.   
  
They all loved Haru. He was a great guy through and through. He became a part of the group way before him and Y/N developed a relationship, so thought of them breaking up, or worse, never talking again truly bothered Katara. Everything would change and she just wasn’t ready for that yet.   
  
“If Haru thought of someone else, wouldn’t that bother you?”

Y/N sighed. That was a question she was hoping to avoid, because truthfully she wasn’t sure at this point. Of course she couldn’t tell her best friend that, it wasn’t the answer she knew Katara wasn’t hoping to hear.   
  
“Can we just stop talking about this? I already know that wasn’t exactly the best thing to do. I mean, I don’t except girlfriend of the year award. I’m just... trying to figure this all out...”

Sukki gave her friend a hug. If anyone understood what Y/N was going through it was her. There had been times Sukki herself wondered what someone else was like in bed. It was easier to forget those people since she didn’t see them everyday, and there wasn’t any feelings involved. 

“Do you want me ask Sokka to see how Zuko feels about this?”

Y/N immediately felt a set of nerves hit her. There were multiple times she questioned whether or not all this was one sided. Sure, Zuko would reciprocate some sort of reassurance. He never tried to deny any of her touches, it was almost as if he _needed_ them. There was an immense difference in the way he acted towards Mai. They weren’t exactly public with their affections, so it threw Y/N off when he would accept hers. _Not that I minded._

Yet there was this nagging feeling in her gut. If she ever opened up to Zuko about what she had been feeling lately, it wouldn’t really change anything between them. He would always choose Mai— no matter the circumstances. It was blatantly obvious that he wasn’t going to let her go. And that, was heartbreaking to accept, even if she knew it was true.  
  
“No... thanks Sukki, but no. I wouldn’t want anything to ruin our friendship. Let’s just pretend this never happened.”

As much as her friends wanted to forget, they had a feeling things were going to get more complicated.   
  


▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Zuko couldn’t stop admiring the necklace. It was perfect and would fit her nicely. He decided to have cherry blossoms lightly dangling just below the neckline. He didn’t want to leave until it was ready, which thankfully, his family didn’t mind.  
  
Ursa stood by the door, a soft smile creeping up on her porcelain face. She knew who the necklace was really for, and a part of her loved to see how happy her son was around Y/N. With everything that Zuko had to endure in his life, there was nothing wrong with a bit of happiness. She just wish he would make his true feelings known already.  
  
“Don’t worry, dear. She’s going to _love_ it.”

Zuko jumped up, startled, nearly dropping the box and necklace. Ursa let out a small chuckle letting herself into the grand room. She could feel Zuko’s glare coming from her side. Despite how much he has grown since they reunited, he was still that small awkward teenage boy she first met.   
  
“You should really knock next time, mother!”

“Oh, hush, Zuko! It’s not my fault you’re too engrossed of thoughts with Y/N.” She gave him a teasing smile. Zuko groaned, putting the box back into the deep burgundy velvet pouch.

This was the first time he ever got an extravagant gift for someone who wasn’t a close family member. Y/N wasn’t the kind of person who was into lavish gifts, or anything lavish in general. Even though they both grew up in Fire Nation Capital, Y/N was born into the working class while Zuko was luckily born into a well-known family. (His family practically founded the Fire Nation.) 

The reason Y/N and her family were so well aquatinted with his family was that her father was their Jujitsu Master. He was a very respected teacher and had taught many people across the world. Despite having been in contact with such prestigious families, Y/N’s family wasn’t like the others; they were humbled. Which was refreshing for Zuko.

“Have you heard from her since you called?”

Zuko didn’t want to tell his mom the truth. If she found out that they hadn’t talked since they got back, she would ask a million questions. He was very well aware that his mother knew _something_ was going on, even if he couldn’t exactly admit to it. With a defeated sigh, Zuko rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“Not really. I would try getting ahold of her again, but fall semester has already started in Ba Sing Se and I would hate to be a bother to her. You know how important school is to Y/N.”

“Ah yes, quite the opposite of you, may I add.”

_Whatever,_ Zuko thought. It was just very different for them. He didn’t need to attend university. If he really wanted to, he could start working with his cousin, Lu Ten, as partner in the family business. However, that wasn’t for him, not yet at least. There was so many things he missed out on because of his father, and this was one thing he had to himself. No one could tell him “you have this because of me” ever again.  
  
“Zuko, dear, if you’re really that worried about Y/N, why not call Toph? They go to the same university so I’m positive must know her schedule.”  
  
Ursa gave him a knowing look. _Sometimes he just needs a little push,_ Iroh once told her. And boy, he definitely wasn’t wrong about that.   
  
He quickly dialed the number on the phone, smiling at the voice from the other end.

“Heya sparky, been a long time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off ,I wanted to say sorry for delaying this chapter! I took a break from social media and have yet to decide on a schedule for this story. Also, I know I’m doing more Zuko’s side of the story right now, but I promise reader’s point of view will longer (I just love writing for Zuko tbh lol.) Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! (Apologies in advance if it’s still short... I’m trying!)
> 
> *i do not own avatar: the last air bender.*


	4. Chapter 4

Y/N rubbed her eyes for the millionth time. It was just the beginning of fall semester and already she was struggling trying to keep up with her homework. It wasn’t hard, it just incredibly boring. She knew this semester wasn’t going to be the easiest, so she had mentally prepared herself for that. What she wasn’t expecting was having such monotone teachers. 

_No wonder people asked if I was sure I didn’t want to take most of the classes online. Now it’s too late to ask._

She closed her book again, pinching the bridge of her nose. Deciding to take a much needed coffee break, Y/N quickly grabbed her coat and left the room without a second thought. Toph was currently in class, Sukki went back to Kyoshi Island while Katara was currently moving into her dorms at Northern Water University. 

Taking out her phone, she went through her contacts, subconsciously lingering on Zuko’s name. _It wouldn’t hurt to call_ , she told herself. With a deep breath, she dialed the number, trying her best to ignore the way her heart was beating. Y/N was about to hang up when she heard that smooth, silk-like voice. 

“Zuko!” she gasped out. “I’m sorry to bother you so late, it’s just— uh— well you see—“

She could hear him laughing on the other end. If anything was rare in the world, it was hearing Zuko’s laugh. Although, seeing it was just another grand thing in itself. A warm smile crept up on Y/N’s face. 

“Why do you sound like a child who got caught trying to sneak out a cookie from the jar?” 

Y/N rolled her eyes at his question. “I’m surprised you’re up, _old man._ Isn’t it past your bed time?” 

“You’re right, I should probably hang up—“

“I was kidding!” 

Her heart began to beat frantically at the thought. Now that Y/N was finally hearing his voice after months, she didn’t want to stop. She could listen to him for hours talking about nothing and everything. He was one of the few people she could talk to about anything. 

It was different with Haru. He shyed away from certain topics, becoming a stuttering mess or getting nervous. Zuko was different; they would debate on countless things, and he never once faltered from the conversation, no matter how silly it got. 

“Missed me, Y/N?” she could hear the teasing tone in his voice, but also maybe part of desperation. As if he wanted her to tell him yes.

_You have no idea._

“Sure thing, sparky.”

Y/N tried to stifle a laugh while Zuko groaned on the other end. He wasn’t a fan of the nickname Toph gave him years ago and she was very well aware of it. 

She continued on to her destination of coffee, all the while asking Zuko about his family and how he was. Not once did Haru or Mai enter the conversation. With them two together, it was as if the others didn’t exist. They were both comfortable in their own world they created, even if it was only for a moment.

“Hey, Zuko? Do you think we can stay on the phone for a bit longer?” 

Y/N was secretly hoping the desperate tone in her voice wasn’t noticeable. A part of her felt like she was being a bother, yet the other part didn’t want their phone call to end. She hoped Zuko felt the same way. 

“Oh, I was going to ask you the same thing.” What Y/N didn’t know was that Zuko was trying to calm down his erratic heartbeat. He definitely felt the same, if not, more. 

The way her voice seemed to soothe him; putting him in a trance. Her voice was his favorite melody, so sweet and so captivating. 

With the biggest grin on her face, they continued their conversation way until the sun started to peel through their windows. Y/N completely forgot about her assignment, but if you asked her, it was worth it. 

Everything was going to be alright.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

“Rise and shine, sweetness!”

Y/N looked at her clock. _Shit, it’s 1:30!_ Quickly, she got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, trying her best to get ready as fast as possible. She looked down on her phone having ten missed calls from Haru, several texts from Katara and... a picture from Zuko. 

It was a picture of herself asleep during their FaceTime call. She didn’t even remember falling asleep, yet she couldn’t deny that his voice always made her feel at ease. And to be honest, she had the best sleep of her life in quite awhile.   
  
Making sure her hair and face were presentable, she took a picture and sent it to Zuko, laughing at the caption she put. _I should probably call Haru back._ Getting ready to dial the number, Y/N heard a knock at the door.

“Don’t worry, blind girl’s got it!”

“Toph, everyone knows your blind! You don’t need to pronounce it.”

Toph laughed at the other side of the room. “Still, it’s funny to see their facial expressions!”

Putting on her slippers, Y/N did a double look to make sure she looked okay, then headed straight for the living room. What she was not expecting, however, was to see the one and only Zuko standing in the doorway.

Before she could stop herself, Y/N let out a shriek and ran towards the golden-eyed guy. She nearly knocked him over, earning a low chuckle from him. She had to blink a couple times to make sure this was really happening.

_He’s here, he’s actually here._

“Hey, I know I’m short and all, but don’t forget I opened the door for you, Sparky!”

Zuko didn’t let go of his grip on Y/N, instead he pulled Toph into his right and side and hugged both the girls. He wasn’t much for physical contact, but he couldn’t help the happiness that he felt in this very moment.   
  


▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

The Gaang was finally reunited. Everyone chatted away, asking Zuko a million questions about how the Fire Nation Capital was doing, how Ursa and Kiyi are. But if there was one question everyone wanted to ask, was how Y/N had a now, (and obviously very expensive), necklace around her neck. Considering she didn’t have it when they last saw her.

As if hinting everyone’s gazes, Y/N lightly squeezed Zuko’s hand underneath the table. He looked up at her quizzically, until she lightly skimmed her fingers on the necklace, letting out a small smirk.

Zuko wanted her her to tell them he got it. He was proud of himself for thinking of such an elegant gift. (Even though Y/N practically almost fainted on the spot the moment he gave her the necklace.) 

_”You shouldn’t have!”_

_Y/N held the velvet box in her hand, the cherry blossom necklace gleaming underneath the sunlight. Zuko knew he needed to give her the gift before they met with everyone else. However, he couldn’t help the nerves bundling up inside him._

_He knew the gift was a bit out there for her, especially since there wasn’t an exact reason to get her such a gift, but dammit, he couldn’t control the butterflies in his stomach when he saw her expression._ _Immediately, Y/N began to crying, constantly commenting how beautiful it was.  
_

_“Well you’re beautiful, so someone beautiful needs a beautiful gift. And before you say anything, you’re wearing that from this day on.”_

_“Zuko, what if they ask where I got this? Haru—“_

_Zuko clenched his jaw. As much of a good guy Haru was, and even though he was always nice towards him, he didn’t give a fuck what Haru thought. This was his gift to Y/N and if anyone had a problem with it, they could talk to him about it. Still, he knew he couldn’t put her through that kind of trouble. He cared too much for her._

_“Tell them my mom got it for you, which technically isn’t a lie. She was there when I had it made.”_

_Y/N gave Zuko a small kiss on the cheek, turning around before he saw the blush creeping up on her face. Suddenly she felt a pair of stronger fingers grabbing her chin lightly, turning her slowly to face a pair of soft, full lips._

_She tried her best to control her breathing, trying to look anywhere else but those lips. With the dream she had, and how many times she thought of kissing him, right now was not the time.  
_

_Quickly noticing her hesitation, Zuko moved his lips to her ear, ever slightly grazing the tip. “Y/N,” his deep voice sent a shock throughout her body. They had countless of moments where they got a little bit close, but this was different. Zuko initiated the first move, now it was up to Y/N to reciprocate.  
_

_“Hey’a, let’s go! Everyone’s already at the tea shop!”  
_

_Y/N quickly put on the necklace, not once glancing to look up at Zuko. She hurriedly left the room doing her best to pretend nothing happened. Meanwhile, all Zuko could think was,_ I’m in deep.

While both of them were too busy thinking of what happened earlier, Y/N didn’t notice the tan hands wrapping around her waist, and Zuko didn’t pay attention the man now sitting next to her. It wasn’t until Haru gave Y/N a kiss on the lips that made her jump up and cling onto Zuko’s arm, almost landing on his lap.

Haru grabbed her arm and steadied her in her seat. Zuko looked over at the guy who was holding onto Y/N, slightly getting agitated that he had to come in and ruin whatever moment they were having. _Who the fuck invited him?_

“Hello, Zuko. Good to see you like always.” He paused, scrunching his eyebrows together while Y/N subconsciously fiddled with the necklace. “That’s new... Who got you the necklace, babe?”

_Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been long overdue! I’m sorry it took me a while, I got writers block. However, here it is! Adding some spice up in here, oh-ho-ho! Also, I do not condone cheating, but let’s be real, these two want each other and I’m trying really hard not to rush into the story! Don’t forget to leave a review/comment as their much appreciated! 
> 
> I do not own Avatar: the last air bender.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so i know this chapter (if it can even be called that) is super short but there’s been a lot going on so i haven’t been able to update this fic in the way i would like. :/ once things get settled i PROMISE i’ll update every monday and friday! i just wanted to give you all something, even if it isn’t a lot. pls don’t hate me! (/_\\)

“Uh, Haru? What are you doing here?”

Y/N didn’t mean to come off rude, but she couldn’t help feeling annoyed with her boyfriend. Haru wasn’t a person who would show up unannounced. He would always send Y/N a text or call to let her know he was on his way. 

He was a taken aback my her question, trying his best to hide his hurt expression. Haru wasn’t an idiot. He could see how close Zuko and his girlfriend were becoming, still, he tried to push down the gut feeling he had. She never gave him a reason to not trust her, and he knew Zuko was with Mai. _Speaking of Mai..._

“How is Mai, Zuko? It’s been awhile since we’ve last seen her. You’re usually by yourselves these days. Any particular reason?”

Zuko took a swift drink of his tea, completely ignoring the burning sensation it sent down his throat. If anyone couldn’t notice the tension that was slowly rising, now they definitely did.Y/N herself tensed up at the sound of Mai’s name being brought up.

Suki taking in the change of atmosphere, she decided to change the subject as well, trying her best to diffuse whatever was going to between these three.

“Well, what I want to know is where did you get that necklace from?! It’s so beautiful! _I wish Sokka was more thoughtful when it came to his gifts,”_ she teased.

“Get your girlfriend a gift card one time suddenly you’re the worst gift-giver, ever!”

Katara and Aang snickered at Sokka.   
  
“Well, she isn’t wrong about that..” Aang smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, come on!” Sokka banged his hand on the table. “You guys never complained of the gifts I’ve got!”

“Well in my defense I can’t see, so count me out, Snoozles!”

Soon, everyone bursted out laughing. 

Y/N joined on the laughter, ignoring the death stares Haru and Zuko kept giving each other. She couldn’t wait for this day to be over. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! I know it’s just the prologue, but this is meant to set the tone for the story. All characters are 18+! 
> 
> I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.


End file.
